It is known to use inverters to supply electromotors, the inverter being supplied from an energy store, e.g., an intermediate circuit capacitor of an inverter. In the case of battery-supplied vehicles having an electromotive drive, it also is obvious to supply the electromotor from an inverter supplied by the battery.